the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga (Arthe)
Naga are a repto-mammalian species inhabiting the planet Arthe. They use to have two nations with the longest surviving one having fallen to colonization in the 19th century. It's lands now comprise part of a post-colonial republic of many species in the old world. Biology Naga (Nagini female) have a rather long body with most of it comprising of the heart, lungs, and stomach. The upper body is primarily dedicated to reproduction (womb and genitals) and mild air supply. The main heart, lung, and the Naga's stomach are located in it's lower body along with other digestive organs. Some Naga are born venomous, others are non-venomous with the fangs tucked under the roof of the mouth and folded out when threatened. Naga are typically tested for venom at a young age. The Naga shed skin (on both the upper and lower bodies) regularly as they grow. Some Nagini give live births while others lay eggs. Some varieties see the eggs hatch in the womb before the young emerge. Naga are primarily more cold then warm blooded and have a heat sense to aid in regulation of body temperature. Psychology WIP History Naga seem to have been around for many years, remains can be found that predate Human society yet much of the old history has been lost. There are two known Naga states to have existed in history. The Western Naga ruled an area of desert known as Renjet. Renjetii where not adapt at sailing, but being located along the coast received goods from foreign lands. It exported venom as a posion according to certain accounts and like other nations in the era traded in slaves which brought in non-Naga species. Though in Renjet slavery was a social status and thus even fellow Naga where slaves. Renjet desert stalkers, thieves, and assassins where gravely feared. But by the decline of Renjet the nation had begun to soften; artwork, luxery (some would say decadence) began to take hold of the nation. In a weakened state ancient rivals swept into the land and the nation was no more. According to legend the Queen had gone mad from a broken heart, enough to have killed her own children, and take her own life- sending Renjet into a succession crisis that saw a matriarchal oligarchy form which only fell into infighting and thus brought the nation into vulnerability. Western Naga integrated into the societies of their conquerors and where dispersed or migrated north and south from what was Renjet; though a few made their way East. In the East the Naga where not as unfortunate in fate- the nation there was much older then Renjet and the subject of a local religion which made the Naga sacred beings whom Humans associated as having divine powers. This nation, Ayga, was comprised of many smaller Kingdoms under a emperor and compared to western Naga patriarchal with men having many wives. The Aygan where warlike, but very honor bound. They formed vast underground communities with temples above ground where people would petition them for protection and fear their wrath. While generally stated to be benevolent they where also, like their Human neighbors very vengeful. Their high status in the region and honor (along with their vengeance) kept them secure until the 19th century when Imperial Powers with less reverence for the local mythology entered the region and began destabilizing the balance of power through gifts of arms to those who worked in their interests. The Aygan where not among such and where conquered largely by a coalition of Princes who eventually declared the Queen of Pretannia to be 'Empress'. Aygan sought again to gain autonomy after such an event, being a vengeful people but by the mid-20th century found their land no longer in their control and part of a newly freed post-colonial republic. They continue to work towards some level of autonomy within the republic so as to re-affirm their identity. Category:Arthe